Less Intresting things
by TheAltonboy
Summary: What if the Evangelions didn't exist? What if Shinji and co. WERE the evangelions? Just on a smaller scale? What if Shinji, Asuska, and Rei wielded the powers of the angels? What all will unfold?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion, I simply wish to entertain. Before you read, I have rewritten the entire story thus far. Please enjoy.

Hello One and all! It has been quite a while, but I'm back and in black, blue, green, and any other color (Maybe...Preen?) **TheAltonboy** here, first off I want to apologize to all of my original readers, I accidentally threw you (and myself!) through one great big loop. LIT was turning into just "Rebuild of Eva: No Evas" And I didn't want to go down that road, so, I spent the last would-be year trying to revise the entire story and thus, started from scratch. No worries though, I have most of the plot for Lit 1 down and noted.

That brings me to my next point, I haven't just been sitting on my ass over here on my end. I've been sitting on my ass coming up with a system, and not just any. I Plan to roll out Less Interesting Things like rebuild of Evangelion, in the form of a tetralogy. LIT 1, LIT 2, LIT 3, and LIT 4. Following the old "Set-up, Confrontation, Breakdown, and Finale" Scheme. I now have LIT 1 down and am now working on it (About half way through), while I have the major parts of LIT 2 underway. I have planned the entire story out but I have yet to put LIT 3 and onwards down in writing. And Plus, no telling what might change. Don't worry, it's coming. On a side note, Finals for me are coming up in a few weeks, so chapters will be popping up here and there for the next month or so, at the least you wont have to wait another year for them.

Before you re-begin LIT, I want to give a shout out to **BloodMalestrom, Weapon-VII, Incognito Girl, WheeZapp, 6623ninja, and everyone who followed and reviewed, ** I just want to say thanks guys, thanks for sticking with Me and LIT, thanks for putting up with me...

Also, I've figured out Im not too bad at drawing Evangelion, So I started to delve into creating a doujinshi, no telling if it will be completed but, there it is.

* * *

**In A Mirror Darkly...  
**

_"My life...Why am I alive?"_

The air was freezing and the light around him glowed black.

_"Maybe it's...For the pursuit of happiness?"_

His pale body sunk in the endless shadow, drowning in invisibility.

_"But, good things never seem to last..."_

As all became bury and delayed he saw a man, younger than he probably is now, walking with him. The road inclined up a hill and held years of dirt and rot left to collect there, it seemed only to mirror his life.

At the peak of the small hill, a small, modest but poorly kept house stood recessed in the brush of greenery. Another, older man sat in his rocking chair, making it squeak as it swayed back and forth, back and forth.

_"Aha, you must be the Ikari's."_

The boy kept close to his father, as the younger man stepped forward, the boy tried to hide behind him, though, a force kept him moving in front of his father.

It was his father's hand.

Fear raged inside the child, barely older than five. He had once believed his father hadn't wanted him, but, him mother, loving and tender in every way, convinced him otherwise.

_"D-Daddy?" _The child's voice was shaky._ "D-Did mommy lie to me?"_

Daddy remained silent.

_"...D-Dad?"  
_

"Shinji...I'm leaving you here."

* * *

"_We're sorry, due to the current state of emergency that has been declared, all public phone lines are currently out-of-service, we thank you for your cooperation..."_

"Ahh Damn it all!"

Short black hair and an un-washed track jacket hid the tingles that laced the boy's spine. The city was empty, not a soul walked the streets, not even the wind dare blow through Tokyo-2 at this hour. The boy peeked over his shoulder at his companion, his little sister who was supposed to start fifth grade today, as he was to start his Freshman year of High school. A small smile crossed his stout features but quickly disappeared as he went for his travel bag.

The Special Emergency Broadcast System Had gone off, and he knew it was not a drill.

It fatigued him, to know his little sister was so unaware, so _carefree_, in a time like this. The feeling plagued him, the feeling that something unspeakably bad was going to happen, and _soon._

"C'mon Sis, we'd better get goin'." The brother called.

With a giggle and a bounce, she was by his side strolling along. Off in her own little world.

The walk was uneventful, but the twisting feeling kept on in the boy's stomach. Watching his sister go on as if nothing was amiss. It was _killing him_. He looked up in the sky, intent on loosing himself in his own little world.

_"It's because she likes you, dude, she practically WORSHIPS you!"_

_"Kensuke man, I dunno... I mean, she's cute an all but I mean..."_

_"Hmm? Mean what? Don't tell me it's because your to shy..."_

_"...A-Ah Screw you! It's way to much of a hassle tryin' ta explain things to ya..."_

_Back then it was a quiet, peaceful Spring day. All of the Eighth-graders sitting and chatting, awaiting the end of school bell to announce the beginning of the Summer vacation. Granted it was only a few days short of a month, however the students did not seem to care, simply happy enough to graduate and relax._

_"MESS-age!" Another boy bobbed his head. "Can't explain and won't explain are TWO different things..." He said, demonstrating the number with his fingers. "See? One...Two..."_

_"Shadap' Kyle."_

_"Wha~aat? I'm just making sure your prepared for Highschool!" _

_"Yer doin' it wrong..."_

_"HmmHmm...That's what she said!" Kensuke paused. "Or maybe, could it be what HE said?"_

_Kyle gave him a sarcastic look. "No! No it's never like that...No man..."_

"Big Brother who's that?" Came a tug at his shirt.

He snapped out of his little trance and took a look around.

"Hmm? Who?"

Another tug. "That man...Over there..."

The older sibling looked closer and sure enough there was someone there, a boy about his age with short, flowing black hair, clad in black pants and a weathered white button-up with a thin red collar at the top.

"...O-Oi Oi!" The sibling called, closing the distance between them. "Could ya' maybe tell me where da' nearest shelter is?"

* * *

_"N-No Mommy..." A sniffle. "...H-He hates m-me."_

_"Now what makes you say that?"_

_The boy, no older than five, shuddered in response. _

_"He's your father, there is absolutely no way he could hate you...you know that right?" The woman inquired, her figure silhouetted in the darkness of the room._

_ The young boy did not respond to her question because, in truth, he did not know._

_"He might not seem like it..." She whispered, laying on the bed next to him. "And he might seem alittle mean at times, but he loves you, maybe even more than me!"_

_The timid boy peeked up from the pillow. "...D-Do y-you really m-mean it?"_

_The woman smiled. "Well, that last part might not be completely true, because I do love you an awful lot..." she ruffled his hair. "Im only joking, he loves you just as much as I do."_

_The little one still wasn't sure._

_"Ask this, if he loves you just as much as I do, would I hate you?" She questioned. _

_"N-No..." The boy sighed._

_"Of course I wouldn't! And Neither would your father. Now get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She said, stroking his cheek before standing and slowly exiting._

The postcard was a picture, with a woman. She was a shoulder-length brunette_, _her hair seemingly crafted from silk. A white lab coat worn over a purple blouse and a knee-length black Skirt. He was sure he had seen her before but...

"Oi Oi!" He escaped his trance in time to see a boy, around his age, making his way toward him. The boy had sun kissed skin with a black tracksuit, short, blondish-brown hair, and eyes the color of bronze.

"Could ya' maybe tell me where da' nearest shelter is?"

Hesitating, the boy stood from his seat at the steps.

"...I-I'm not sure. I just got here today..."

"Oh. Uh That's fine, W-we kinda just got here ourselves..." The sibling chuckled nervously. "I'm Touji, by da' way..."

"Oh uh, sorry, I-Im Shinji, Shinji Ikari..."

With a shudder from within the worn tracksuit, Touji seated himself on the steps, beckoning his sister to do the same.

"S-So, where ya' from?" Touji queried.

"Me? I'm from Tokyo-2..." Shinji answered, attempting to sound as open and friendly with his new acquaintance as the latter was. "The Southeastern Side."

"Quad 1?"

"Q-Quad 3, actually..."

Touji began to lighten, talking to someone from around his old stomping grounds.

"Sweet. I went thru' there 'couple times..."

Shinji hesitated. "...It's not really the best place in the world."

"Big Brother!" A familiar tug found its self at the sibling's side.

"Hmm? Whats up? What's the matter?"

"Can't you hear him?" She questioned.

"Who? Sis I dunno-" Touji paused, feeling a pressure as the other shifted, like he was looking at someone he had known but could not exactly remember.

Then it was as if the world had come crashing down with all its might.

* * *

"Sir, we have a confirmed visual on the object!"

The buzzing of Alarm klaxons echoed through the massive corridor. The sound of fingertips rapping across the keyboards could be frantically heard.

"So Commander...it seems your prediction came true..."

"Yes, they've finally returned from the ashes _he_ made...The fated war has finally begun..."

"Has it now?" A woman softly spoke. "Then will Rei be enough?"

The man did not answer, he only smirked beneath his coupled hands.

* * *

The ground shook beneath their feet, the sky turned an ugly and frightening color, the air began to carry the smell of smoke and ash. Struggling to stay on his knees, Shinji vied to lift his head and find the source of the sudden anarchy.

Touji had instinctively lunged over to his younger sibling, wrapping around her like a shield. One neither were sure would save them.

"B-B-Big Brother? W-What's going on? Why's it so loud?" He sensed the fear but also her disturbing calm.

"I-I dunno Sis." He paused. "B-But everything's gonna be fine All right? Ya hear me?" The shadows did not wait for a reply, Shinji felt eyes on him, his back, his arms and legs, the three of them needed to leave and _fast_.

"T-Touji do you have a phone-"

*_Shoop* _

The air around his body grew indifferent and a stinging, stabbing pain found itself in Shinji's back.

_*Shoop* *Shoop*_

The siblings no longer communicated as the same sensation filled their nerves.

"T-The voice..." The young girl whispered, consciousness fading out of her eyes. "It-It's calling..."

The stabbing pain in his back became a slow burn, twisting and knotting inside him. It was sickening, he hadn't even enough strength to hold up the postcard. Colors blended and sights blurred, His senses becoming useless as a tingling numbness covered his form.

Soldiers stood over him, clad in black and Navy Blue armor. Brandishing their weapons, the black haired teen felt himself rise and fall onto a soldier's shoulder. He could make out nothing now, he could only tell that his mouth was moving, but he could hear no words.

* * *

_"My life...Why am I alive?"_

The thought paused.

_"Maybe it's...For the pursuit of happiness?_"

The dark pulsated around him, an icy demeanor rushed over him, as though any sliver of humanity had long since disappeared.

"But...Good things never seem to last..."

"Believe what you want...If that suits you..."

It was then Shinji realized he was not alone. His eyes slid open, enough for him to see the circular floor beneath him, and the shadow that enveloped everything else.

"Are you just going to ignore me? Or are you going to say something?"

It was as if Shinji did not ever hear the voice. In truth he did not want to, but he knew he needed to hear it.

"Are you even awake?"

"...It's You..."

The voice stalled, seeming to enjoy the torture Shinji was receiving.

"I-Is this...Your work?" The Teen began, fearing the answer. "...F-Father?"

The slightest of smiles appeared on the elder man's smirking face.

"It is..." Gendo paused. "It's been quite a while. How are you doing?"

"Why did...Why did you do this?" Shinji questioned, ignoring his father's sarcasm.

Gendo's smile widened.

"Because now I have a use for you."

* * *

It might sound weird but I'm going to try my damnedest to keep from posting these little author's notes at the end. I don't know why I just don't like the look of it, it just seems like it messes up the flow of the story like just now when Gendo went full Jack-Ass and said "Now I have a use for you...KuKu Ku..." It would add to the effect of 'eerie' when I just cut it off right there, oh well, guess I'll just save that for the really epic chapters.

Oh and hey, when I do these little things, it'll probably be because something needs to be explained (Not that I think you don't know that but...) In this case it'll be Quads. Back when Shinji met Touji (Or vice verse) He said he was from Quad 3 of the southeastern side. I wanted to add a technical feel to LIT so I divided up the cities into Quads. In order to find an address, you'll need to determine the direction (North, South, East, West, Again not that I think you don't know but...) then, each direction of town is divided up like a grid in math. You know? Where your supposed to plot points on them and stuff (They make me so mad sometimes...) Top Right is Quad I, going counter-clockwise from I to IV. EX: Shinji said he lived in Quad III of the southeast side, that means he lived in the bottom left Area of the East side.

BTW I have the review filter turned off, so anyone can review! And also BTW Please review!

P.S. I'm trying to decide if I want to do a "Next Time..." Thing at the end of major points in the story. Any Suggestions?


End file.
